figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Grits
Grits & Goals is the second episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 12, 2012. Contestants *Casey *Avery, age 15 Panelists *Carlos Pena *Gracie Dzienny *James Maslow *Ciara Bravo Gameplay 'Casey' Casey's talent is "soaks up grits by diving into pool". The first two words on the It Board are "by" and "into". 'Round One' Prize: $250 p.s. Aeropostale gift card Clue: sponges Jeff tells the panelists that if one of them figured out the word of honor, one of the words on the It Board, Casey would get slimed. Beginning with Carlos, the questions begin, and they get their clue during Carlos's second turn. Ciara gets the word up just before the round ends. Since they were stumped, Casey wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not an invention *She spins around *She absorbs something *Nothing to do with cleaning Clue: (they are sprayed with) grits Secret Slime Action: shrugging your shoulders Jeff tells the panelists that if they performed the secret slime action, they would hear a warning sound and get slimed and an audience member named Lina would win a prize. They get a clue from their boxes during Gracie's second turn, but are unsure of what it is, thinking it was rice or couscous. Casey wins the prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Seven day Norwegian cruise Recap Board *Casey Doesn't spit *Casey Doesn't pull anything *It's clue not rice Clue: Clue Force 3 comes out and mimes swimming and diving The round begins with James, the clue comes during Ciara's turn, and they figure out the word diving. Gracie gets slimed for performing the secret slime action and Lina wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round ends, but the panelists are given final guesses where they have to try and fill in the remaining blanks. Gracie gets the word pool. Ciara's final guess: swim up stream by diving into chocolate Carlos's final guess: build up muscle by diving into fishbowls Gracie's final guess: pick up food by diving into a pool James's final guess: shows up dudes by diving in a pool They do not figure it out, so Casey wins the trip, tells them her talent, and Jeff explains the clues to them. Casey tells them that she picked up thirty pounds which was also the all-time record. She then proceeds to showing them. First they are to weigh her in, she soaks up as much grits as she can, then they weigh her again and subtract the two totals to see how many pounds of grits she soaked up. Weighing in, Casey is 117.3. Only getting ten seconds, she dives in. She is weighed again after the dive and comes to a total of 131.5, meaning she soaked up 14.2 pounds. Jeff tells Carlos and James to jump in, and they do with a time limit of ten seconds too. 'Avery' Avery's talent is "scores the most goals with floating puck". The only one word on the It Board (to which Carlos complains) is "with". 'Round One' Prize: K2 rollerblades and knee, elbow and wrist guards Clue: floaties Jeff reminds the panelists that the word of honor was still in place. The round begins with Carlos and continues on. They get their clue during Carlos's second turn and figure out the word floating. The round ends and Avery wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Mobo cruiser Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *It's a sport *Uses his hands *Doesn't involve yoga Clue: a helmet Secret Slime Action: thinking about the clues Jeff tells them about the secret slime action again and the round begins with James. They get a clue during Ciara's turn and she figures out the word goals, which was also the word of honor, so Avery gets slimed. Just before the round ends, Ciara also gets the word scores. Avery wins the prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Seven day Norwegian cruise Recap Board *Avery Does it every day *Avery Doesn't hold his breath Clue: a Clue Force 3 member draws a hockey stick and puck on a board and points an arrow to the puck The round begins with Ciara and Jeff interrupts to tell them to "think about your clues, think about those clues". Just as Ciara is about to ask another question, the panelists are slimed and Jeff tells them they had all performed the secret slime action. Antonio, the audience member, wins a Figure It Out track jacket. During Gracie's turn, they are given their final clue and they figure out the word puck. The round ends and the panelists are given the chance for final guesses. Gracie's final guess: scores winning goals with floating puck James's final guess: scores magical goals with floating puck Ciara's final guess: scores many goals with floating puck Carlos's final guess: scores unique goals with floating puck They are all wrong, and Avery tells them his talent, revealing that Ciara was the closest with the word "many". Avery gets cleaned up before he shows them his talent. Jeff tells them that Avery is an international junior champ, shocking Carlos. Avery plays Gracie, but she gets scared and Avery wins. Avery then plays Carlos, who almost gets a goal, and wins again. Trivia *This episode is known as "Grits & Air Hockey" on the Nickelodeon website, but on iTunes it is "Grits and Goals". Category:Episodes Category:Season Five